What happens in Vegas
by Ichi-Bitch
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas. one wants to make this marriage work and the other would rather it end and they never see each other again. who will win? GRIMMXICHI. BOY LOVE. WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight filtered through the blinds, illuminating the dim room. Groaning He rolled onto his back, he wanted to wake up slowly but a shaft of sunlight hit his belly and he happily fell back into the realm of dreams. While unknown to him another shared the room, he shifted slightly so his fingers just brushed against his and he too drifted off once more.  
The pounding in his head felt like a jackhammer, he could only remember getting this trashed at Shinji's last birthday party. He smirked at that memory, woke up in bed with two officers and police tape wrapped round his abs and thigh. He rolled to his feet and stretched, groaning as his shoulders and back popped, sleeping on the floor was never a good idea. Ichigo picked up the sheet and wrapped it round him, venturing to the fridge. Looking round he noticed it wasn't his hotel room. It didn't even look like he was in the same hotel.  
"The last thing I remember was," he muttered trying to remember what it was.  
"Something to do with a shopping trolley I think." he shook his head and told himself to worry about it later. Munching on an apple he re-entered the bedroom. The fruit fell to the floor and rolled to the foot of the bed where it lay forgotten as Ichigo remembered part what happened that night.  
"I fucking married someone?" he screamed, staring at the naked man lounging on the bed. He jerked at the noise, rolling over and yawned slowly pulled himself from the bed. Turning to his stunned wife, he kissed him on the cheek saying,  
"Morning beautiful." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, he turned around, while demanding, "Who the fuck are you?" and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had married the heartthrob from his high school, the bastard that bullied him relentlessly in high school. He had married Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Grimmjow found Ichigo passed out on the floor.  
"Too much of a shock huh." Picking him up bridal style, he placed him on the bed. Retrieving the apple he finished it. He couldn't believe his luck when he ran into Ichigo last night, the guy had been drunk, drunk enough that he was dancing on tables at the night club he had been in. It had been quite a show. Other men and women had been leering at him and he was close to leaving with some perverted old man. He had grabbed his hand and pulled him away for another drink, or two, or ten. And then Ichigo had asked him to marry him and he could only say yes to the beautiful boy he had loved all through high school. Of course Ichigo hated him, he never knew what to say and ended up being incredibly rude to him all the time.  
"I married the guy of my dreams," he mumbled, smiling, as he got dressed. Writing a note, he left it in his line of sight as he left to get coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo groaned as he came round, hoping everything was a dream but the ring resting on his finger assured him it wasn't. He cursed at himself, getting dressed before even noticing the note on the bed.  
'I'm down stair's in the cafe, I'm sure you'll want some answers as to what happened last night,  
Grimmjow.'  
Crushing the note in his grip, he stormed out of the room. Other guests moved out of the way in terror as he headed to the elevator, jabbing the button viciously. Ichigo tapped his foot impatiently in the elevator, jingling the keys to his loft. He did it whenever he was angry. 'God I need a drink,' he thought, flicking down his sunglasses when the doors opened, it was way to bright and he was caught between the stages of being drunk/hungover.  
Ichigo sat down next to Grimmjow, almost slamming a fist into the table.  
"Waiter," he snapped, "I want pancakes with a side of bacon, a couple hash-browns, two slices of French toast and a black coffee, no sugar with two shots of vodka, thank you," he said with a clear dismissal, turning to his wretched husband.  
"Don't look at me like that I haven't been sober since the New Year started." Ichigo spoke with an off hand tone, his revelation rocked him to his core.  
"We need to get a divorce." he knew he was going to say this, and he was dreading it. Grimmjow actually loved Ichigo.  
"No, 'm not agreeing ta one." Grimmjow spoke in a tone that left no room for argument, Ichigo glared at him.  
"This relationship is going to fuck up everything, specially my work life Grimmjow. It's not like you love me anyways, I'm just a victim in this madness," he stated, turning away from him. Grimmjow smirked, rolling his eyes.  
"How could ya know what I possible feel for ya? I love ya more than life itself. What the hell is yer job?"  
"Professional alcoholic, I sit in a bar and say crappy lines about some drink so people buy it." Grimmjow looked at him in shock, he glanced at him before laughing.  
"Only joking, I have an advice column in the paper, ask Ichigo," he said, smiling when his breakfast was served. Grimmjow had never seen someone eat so much; he had a slight feeling it was to balance out all the alcohol in his system. He stared at him, trying to figure out why marriage would ruin his career. Eventually he just asked.  
"I'm hot and single, I give advice on love most of the time because I believe in free love and crap, you can't believe in free love and be married, no freedom in that." He rolled his eyes at that, even in a marriage his best friend still managed to sleep with a different girl every night, hell his wife was in on it. If that wasn't free love then what was?  
"Well 'm not getting a divorce, so who's house shall we settle in yer's or mine?" Grimmjow asked, smiling angelically. Ichigo fought the urge to throw his coffee at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo sighed. He was sitting on his suitcase stranded at the airport, all because his driver had bailed. He had considered calling a taxi but it would have been a waste of money and most didn't like coming down to the airport this late at night. Or this early in the morning.  
"Ichigo why not just accept my ride." Oh and his other option was being kidnapped by his "husband". That word still made him shudder.  
"Because I want to go home, not be kidnapped and raped by a man who just so happens to be my husband," he snapped, Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his statement.  
"'M offering to take ya ta yer loft and nothing else, I promise scouts honour," he said hand over his heart. Ichigo glared at him warily before grunting out yes begrudgingly. He didn't mind staying the night in the airport but he had work that needed to be done and they did not have free Wi-Fi.  
Ichigo sat on the other side of the car, putting his backpack between them. Grimmjow sighed.  
"Ichigo, please just trust me 'm just offering ya a ride home, nothing more nothing less, I have no evil intentions," he muttered, brows drawn together in annoyance, the bridge of his nose wrinkled. He risked a glance, grimaced but relaxed just a little. Eventually his head was in his hand and he was slouched over so much the bangs of his red hair were covering his eyes. Grimmjow arched a brow; surprised Ichigo had actually allowed himself to relax this much around him. The driver shifted a little to announce the arrival of Mrs. Jeagerjaques loft. He smiled; it still surprised him that Ichigo was his wife. He tapped his shoulder; "Ichigo we're at yer loft." he remained unresponsive, leaning into the door more. He frowned confused, at the mention of his loft he had expected him to jump out the door and bolt whether the car had stopped or not. Poking his side, he did nothing but lurch forward, head slamming against the back of the passenger seat and arm falling beside his side. Ichgio had fallen asleep in his car. He laughed tartly, running his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his back pack, rummaging through the pockets in search of his keys.  
"Sir would it not be better just to take him to your home," his driver suggested. Grimmjow stared at the man as if he had just asked him for a date.  
"What! And be accused of kidnapping? I'd rather not deal wit' the drama right now," Grimmjow said as if should have been obvious to the driver. He found Ichigo's keys clutched protectively in his grip, he faintly remembered Ichigo jingling them at the airport when he snapped at his driver over the phone.  
He picked Ichigo up bridal style, much better then the first time, considering he had almost dropped him. Ichigo stirred, attempting to roll over in his arms. 'Typical, he just loves making things harder for me,' he thought smirking. Prying the keys from his hand, Ichigo grumbled in his sleep about fairy's stealing his things again. Grimmjow froze when he said it thinking him to be awake. Ichigo didn't move again, he didn't stir nor speak. His heart was pounding by now, right eye twitching as he shoved the key into the lock, Ichigo continued to make life harder for him by wriggling. As soon as the door opened, hinges shrieking like a dying cat, Ichigo grabbed his shoulder pulling himself up in his grip.  
"My bed is up the stair's," Ichigo said, not sounding as drowsy as he should have been.  
"Ya little minx," he cursed. Ichigo shot him a smile, sliding from his grip only to continue his descent to the floor. Where he resumed his sleep. A smile crept onto his face at the guy before him. He walked to the door, ordering his driver to bring both their luggage.  
"Pick me up from 'ere when I call ya," he ordered, still annoyed with his employee for speaking out of turn earlier. He picked up Ichigo yet again, amazed at how heavy he actually was.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's loft was a disaster zone; Grimmjow really wondered how he got any work done with all the clutter. He had already stubbed his toe twice on god knows what! After locating the stairs he groaned, the man used his stairs like one would a laundry chute. He had a pair of boxers hanging off the railing.  
The top floor of his loft was grating that squeaked when you stepped on it, the entirety of it held up by steel cables. Along with his bed, which looked like a birds nest.  
"I used to think you were asshole once," Ichigo muttered, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulled herself up in his grip to stop her head from spinning. It hurt from his earlier fall.  
"Really?" he could hear the smirk in Grimmjow's voice.  
"Uh-huh, in year nine when I fell down the stairs, I remember you were right there just a few inches from me and yet you just walked away. It was your best friend at the time that did it, Aizen. I ran into him on the way to class and he shouted at me, I apologised and he shoved me laughing as I fell down the stairs." He stopped as Grimmjow sat him down on the bed. He patted the space next to him, Grimmjow complied a little confused with his sudden willingness to talk.  
"Shinji told me later that you were the one to call the ambulance and teachers over; that the reason you left me was to beat up Aizen. He told me this much later at the school reunion two years ago when I said I hated you." Ichigo leaned on his shoulder in an attempt to stop his vision from swimming.  
"When my ma died ya were the only one that didn't treat me as if I were glass, ya just gave me yer notes and explained the project fer me. Ya treated me like I was just another kid who had been away fer a few days, I was glad. Same in high school, I was just another guy at that school who happened to be an ass," Grimmjow said, leaning back on the bed to stare up at the roof. Someone had haphazardly cut away at the roof to reveal the sky. He reckoned it was Ichigo himself that did it.  
Ichigo leaned back, his head span less lying down.  
"The stars are moving," he muttered. Grimmjow sat up and looked at him. His forehead was red, he'd probably done some damage with that fall.  
"Go to sleep kitten, you'll feel better in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

The bed rocked as someone tried to quietly slide out of it, Ichigo groaned sitting up to get a at look at the invader. 'Just Grimmjow,' he thought falling back onto his nest of pillows.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, grabbing a pillow incase his answer was stupid. Grimm shrugged half heartedly, heading in the direction of his kitchen. He groaned sounding rather pathetic and tossed the pillow at him missing by a mile. He rolled over, grabbing one of the colder pillows to bury his face in it. Ichigo felt like he had a lump on his forehead. The faint clinking noise the stairs made alerted him to Grimmjow's return.  
"Thought ya might like some Ice." he rolled over, snatching the bundle from his hands. Ichigo sighed in utter bliss as the ice came into contact with his aching head, wondering briefly about the cause of it as the throbbing in his head subsided. Ichigo sat still as he listened to the stairs creak again, actually liking the sound they made till Grimmjow swore.  
"A stair way is not a laundry chute," he ground out, clutching his foot since he'd smashed his toes into a flowerpot hidden by a jumper. Ichigo laughed, the bell like pell echoing throughout the loft. A total blow to his ego. What wife would laugh at his own husband in pain? He sat up, watching as he carefully made his way over to the kitchen.  
"There isn't anything edible in the fridge," he warned, watching as he opened it any ways. Grimmjow slammed the fridge door shut in horror. It looked like Ichigo hadn't even bothered emptying his fridge before leaving for Vegas. Hell, it looked as if the fridge hadn't been cleaned since he brought it. Ichigo stood, aiming to throw the ice pack into the sink from where he stood only to have it smack Grimmjow in the back of the head. He didn't apologise as Grimmjow cursed him out but slid down the stairs trying to remember where he left his phone. Making his way to the fridge he shoved Grimmjow aside, opening the fridge without the look of horror that Grimmjow had. His fridge was always like this. Collecting the last beer can from the door he spied his phone on the counter top.  
"So about the divorcé," he started using it as a distraction having the faintest feeling that if he tried reaching round Grimmjow to claim his phone he'd take it. Grimmjow scowled at the word divorce, he wasn't about to give up the man he loved even if he was a violent alcoholic. Ichigo crossed the kitchen while Grimmjow stood there trapped in his own thoughts. 'Time to have him removed and hassled by lawyers,' he thought scrolling through the names.  
"Hey, no I hitched a lift asshole. Look I need you to pick up divorce papers and then remove my husband from my loft. No if he refuses to sign then remove him and have my lawyers hassle him. I was drunk when it happened. Just do it!" He snapped, almost crushing the phone in his grip. Grimmjow stared at him in shock. He now knew never to get him angry. Ichigo just glared at him once before storming off back to his bed. Ichigo had work that needed to be finished.  
"Entertain yourself, Kisuke should be here soon with the papers for us to sign and then you can be on your merry way." No amount of beer was going to calm him down now.


	6. Chapter 6

He was staring. It was annoying, Kisuke still hadn't arrived and he didn't have the muscle needed to kick him out on his own. Ichigo hoped he could just ignore him and he'd leave him alone. He needed to get his work done. But Grimmjow was sitting right next to him and he found it hard to write cheesy romantic advice with Grimmjow staring at him so intently. Sighing he shoved his foot into his face, forcing the older man off his bed.  
"Fuck off, I'm trying to work," he hissed. Focusing on the screen once more, the letter he was reading already giving him a headache. If he had a dollar for every time someone complained about their partners performance in bed he'd be rich.  
"Sorry fer disturbing ya, yer highness. 'M gonna go clean the fridge and probably the rest of yer place while 'm at it," Grimmjow said, grumbling. Ichigo just waved him off, the crease in his brow deepening. It seemed his work was what had set him off this time not Grimmjow himself. Yet it still hurt. He sighed, figuring he'd start out with the fridge since it was the worst. He couldn't believe Ichigo let his place get this bad; he had been a little bit of a neat freak in high school. Then again with the way he was acting it looked like he had really changed. But that didn't matter to him, he still found him attractive. No Ichigo hadn't really changed much, he just seemed to be angry all the time.  
"What the fuck is this crap, woman yer nuts!" Ichigo shouted hands fisted in his hair. Grimmjow snorted, yeah he was still the same.  
"Ya don't stalk a man," he muttered, fingers taping feverishly against the keys.  
"This is why most men turn gay!" Grimmjow could only laugh at that. Though it wasn't totally true that was the reason in some cases, scary women. They continued like that for a while, the only thing breaking the silence was the random muttering from Ichigo and an occasional swear from Grimmjow.  
It wasn't long before he had picked up every random article of clothing; there was enough for 4 loads of washing. It made him wonder if Ichigo brought new clothing every time he needed something clean to wear.  
"So it looks like Kisuke has abandoned me for fonder pursuits," he grumbled coming to stand besides Grimmjow looking at the clothes with him. He had to admit the man was great help. Kissing Grimmjow on the cheek in thanks as he passed, he grabbed and arm full of laundry moving to his sorta laundry room that was hidden behind a Chinese silk screen.  
"Do ya want some help?" Grimm asked now that Ichigo was being civil.  
"Nah you already did enough. Go order some takeout for us, numbers are on my phone, wallet is on the counter." Grimmjow raised a brow at that, either Ichigo was deciding to play nice and make it work or he had just given up for the day. Grimm was going with the latter.  
"Ya want anything in particular kitten?" Grimmjow asked, scrolling through the numbers on his phone. He had about four that weren't takeout joints. Ichigo paused, laundry basket carefully balanced on the edge of the washing machine.  
"Actually could you call mister noodle and ask for my mega usual, just mention you're calling for me!" He raised a brow but dialled the number wondering what a mega usual was. The lady that answered groaned at the word mega, muttering it would be an hour before it was ready. What could possible take an hour to make? How much food did Ichigo eat in one sitting?  
"Foods ordered, lady said it would be about an hour before it arrived. Wanna talk about this marriage and shit while we wait?" He winced at the words. Ichigo really just wanted a divorce but Grimmjow, he was so set on making this work that it scared him a little.  
"I guess we should talk about this, I wasn't being really civil the first time," he admitted, scowling.  
"I really wanna make this work or at least try, I really do love ya kitten. I have since high school." That threw him for a loop, it sounded so serious he couldn't even make a joke of it this time.  
"Right so all that bullying was because you had a crush on me huh?" He asked snidely, high school had been hard for him because of this man. It really messed with him and made Ichigo the angry man he was today.  
"I was an asshole yes but I was confused and scared, I'd never liked a guy before you and I'd only ever dated girls. I didn't know what my own feelings were or what to do about it, I thought that if I kept ya at arms length it would all go away, that it was just a phase. I even blamed ya fer the way I was feeling and acted out on that anger, and with who I was hanging out with at the time meant being gay was unacceptable. We destroyed someone's life in high school because he was gay, I didn't want that to happen to me. This isn't an excuse fer what I've done ta ya; this is just so ya know why. I apologise for my former actions from the bottom of my heart and will do anything to make it up to you. Please Ichigo I'm begging ya, give me the chance to show that I do love you, that this can work." Oh god, he was really serious and it was making him feel guilty for how he had been acting the past few days. Grimmjow had been nothing but nice and he had literally kicked him in the face for his efforts. Jesus he was going to be just as bad as Grimmjow was in high school if he didn't say yes. That's how he was feeling right this second. Ichigo groaned, shoving a hand into his bright orange locks and pulling.  
"One month." Grimmjow looked at him confused, one month to do what?  
"I'll give you one month to make this work; I'll even act civil unless I'm working. Nothing I can do about how angry work makes me okay! But don't touch me without asking," he said, already regretting everything that just came out of his mouth. Grimmjow stared at him with wide eyes, he could not believe Ichigo even agreed to try this and just hugged him without warning.  
"I'm so glad kitten; I though you really were just going to kick me out straight away. I don't think I could've handled that," he muttered, pulling away, completely relaxing after those few tense minutes.  
"I'm not that heartless."


	7. Chapter 7

"Come here Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered, sitting in the bed. Ichigo was standing by the stairs, scowling in his oversized shirt and boxers shivering.  
"You're going to start something I know it," he grumbled, crossing his arms, tossing his head back. Grimmjow chuckled, holding his arms out towards him. He sneaked a little bit closer, wanting to dive under the blankets and warm up.  
"'M not going do anything Kitten, just wanna 'old ya an sleep. It's getting quite cold, please come to bed, promise I won't start anything." Biting his lip he inched closer.  
"Promise?" Ichigo asked, moving closer again.  
"Yep, promise." He sighed, slowly walking over. Here he was acting like a child when he'd told Grimm he'd try this whole marriage thing. This was part of it. With a groan he slipped into the bed, the sheets were cold but Grimmjow was radiating warmth, it took everything he had not to melt into his side like a cat in the sun.  
"Was that so hard?" Grimmjow asked, switching the lamp off, pulling an indecisive Ichigo into his side. Ichigo struggled for a second but the man was warm.  
"Yes," he grunted, squirming closer to Grimmjow and pulling the blanket over his head. Grimm shook his head, snorting as he settled in next to the red head.  
"What happened to ya kitten? Ya never used to be so angry and hostile in high school. Sure ya weren't always friendly but ya were never like this." Ichigo snorted at him, turning so his back was to the man. Not the brightest idea since it left him open to be spooned but it meant he didn't have to face him.  
"Aizen found out that I was gay in our last year of high school. He made it his personal mission to destroy me and when he found out whom it was I liked, it only got worse," he said, turning away from Grimmjow even more, burying his face in the mattress. Truthfully he had had a crush on Grimmjow during high school, it wasn't anything major really but Aizen twisted his words just right and made it seem like Grimmjow knew and that was why he hated him. Ichigo had closed his heart off to everyone after that; he couldn't even bring himself to trust his friends anymore. It wasn't until halfway through college that he started to trust others again. How he even managed to become an advice columnist was just a fluke. He had helped a friend with his love life and the guy recommended him to a newspaper and the rest was history. Maybe it was because of his distrust and hurt that he could see things more clearly then most but it was a very lonely exsistence.

"Aizen has a way of getting into people's heads and messing around with their thoughts with just a few words. He destroyed my entire being with just a few sentences, I haven't been the same since." Grimmjow wrapped an arm tightly around his chest afraid Ichigo would leave him. The boy had suffered a lot, he knew from experience how cruel Aizen could be. He once called the man his best friend. It wasn't until he intentionally pushed Ichigo down the stairs that he stopped being his friend.  
"I'm so sorry Kitten." He turned so that he was facing Grimmjow, looking at the pain and sorrow in his sapphire blue eyes.  
"It's all in the past and you had nothing to do with it. I thought you promised not to do anything without my permission?" he said, brow raised as he tried to push his arm away. Grimm smirked, seeing what his berry head was trying to do.  
"'M not doing anything, just holding ya. Would ya like me to be doing something?" he asked, watching the blush spread across Ichigos' face as he tried to escape his arms. Grimmjow rolled onto his back laughing, draping the struggling Ichigo across his chest as he moved.  
"Relax Kitten, go to sleep it's been a long day," he murmured, rubbing circles into the base of his spines with work roughened fingers. Ichigo melted at his touch, doing as he said but still refusing to admit to himself that it felt nice being in the arms of another.


	8. Chapter 8

"OH ICHIGO! I brought the papers you asked for!" He jolted upright at the singsong voice of his assistant. Ichigo had forgotten about calling that man the other night. With all that had happened between him and Grimmjow he'd been distracted.  
"What the fuck are you doing here? I called you yesterday you fucktard, get out will you!" he shouted, leaning over the edge of his bed to grab the pot plant that resided up there and threw it at the man. It missed him. The sound of smashing pottery was what woke Grimmjow up, he groaned throwing his arm back around Ichigo trying to pull him back into the bed unaware of their visitor.  
"Come on Kitten, it's too early to be up," he grumbled, Ichigo slapped at the sleepy man hoping to keep him hidden; Kisuke would never let him live it down.  
"My my Ichi-berry is that a man you have in your bed? Is this the reason for these divorce papers?" he asked, making his way to the kitchen looking shocked at how clean it was. Annoyed he jumped out of the bed, Grimmjow hugging his pillow to his chest, and stormed down the stairs.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you Urahara? You left me at the airport and then you can't even bring in papers when I ask. I should fucking fire your stupid ass," he growled, poking him in the chest with every word. The blond just smiled at him, stupid bucket hat covering his eyes hiding his real feelings. This was part of the reason he didn't want to hire the man as his assistant but his boss had insisted upon it, also he was very good at his job when he actually did it.  
"But you won't, you know I only have your best interest's at heart Ichi." He said opening the fridge for a drink; amazed at the sight he was presented with. It was clean all the mould was gone. And so was the beer. Ichigo slammed the fridge door shut shoving the man out of his kitchen; he was too tired to deal with his insanity.  
"Don't count your blessing's Kisuke. Take the papers to my office and leave them in the locked desk draw, tell Yoruichi I'm working from home for the next month and if you could deliver the letters daily that would be nice after that I want you to buy me groceries for the week for two and if you could pick up a slab of beer that would be great. If you do not return within three hours I will hunt you down and shoot you in the head got it?" he asked, handing the man money for the food and beer, trying to keep his voice calm when all he wanted to do was scream. Kisuke nodded, he knew when and when not to do his job for the boy.  
"Did you want cigarettes to go with the beer?" he asked, just spotting the disappointed face of the man in his bed, apparently he didn't know his wife was a smoker. Ichigo shook his head, he had been trying to cut back on the smoking, and it wasn't doing him any favours. It helped he was too lazy to walk to the corner store when he was out.  
"I'm giving it up," he muttered, "I don't think that big lummox could handle it if I was a smoker as well as an alcoholic. Now get going Kisuke." He forced the blond out before the man could spout anymore of his secrets or ask Grimmjow any questions.  
"Remember my food shopping or you're dead," he shouted as he slammed his door shut. Ichigo sighed slumping against the door, that man was just a massive headache in his life what he wouldn't do to be rid of the blond. It sucked that there was no one else in the world that could put up with his personality. Grimmjow placed a hand on his shoulder digging his thumb into his neck and working out a knot. Utter bliss.  
"Ya never mentioned being a smoker," he murmured, pulling the red head against his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist so he wouldn't bolt.  
"It was when I was in college, when I got absorbed in my work I would just smoke and drink coffee and beer. It replaced my source of food because it was easy. It wasn't until I collapsed that I cut back on the smoking and drinking and replaced it with actual food. A lot of us did it; it was cheaper and more convenient. I was a full-blown addict and I've been weening myself off the cigarettes for a few years now, I have a few now and then when I drink but I'm trying to cut them out entirely now," he said, going full dead weight making Grimmjow stumbled as he struggled to stay standing. Ichigo snickered freeing himself in the tiny scramble, flopping down on the couch; it was far to early in his opinion to be awake.  
"So what did that man do to become yer slave Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, walking over with a smile on his face, he sat down next to the red head before lying down and resting his head in his lap. A scowled too over Ichigo's face as he pulled on a morose expression, crossing his eyes in annoyance and disgust.  
"I was forced to hire him as an assistant, he basically is payed to look after me. Yoruichi, my boss and the owner of the Seireitei daily, said I would wither away and die without someone to look after me and that would be such a fucking loss because I make her lots of money." Grimm burst out laughing at that, the sound was nice. He wanted to join in but just couldn't be bothered so he managed a light hum, running fingers through incredibly soft blue hair.  
"Kiss me."


	9. Chapter 9

"No."  
"Come on."  
"No means no!"  
"There is nothing wrong with switching house's Kitten." Ichigo huffed cross his arms in determination; there was no way he was going to be spending anytime in a high-rise apartment. He loved the open space of his loft and the fact that he had no neighbours to annoy him or be annoyed by him. Grimmjow would just have to live with it.  
"If you won't budge on this then I'll just have to bring my work stuff here are ya fine with that?" he asked, picking Ichigo up and rolling onto his back so the berry was on his chest. This was how he had ended every argument so far, by cheating. He knew how much Ichigo was against such contact. It was his only weapon but he never went any further.  
"You have to stop doing this," Ichigo whined, not even bothering to move he was too tired to care at that moment.  
"I will when ya kiss me." Grimmjow was asking for kisses a lot now, they had been together for a week and Ichigo barely let the man hug him. It was only when they were in the bed together did he let Grimmjow hug him. Maybe he should explore their relationship more, let more happen. It might help their marriage run a little smoother, besides what was the worst thing that could happen in the next three weeks?  
"Go ahead, kiss me if you must," he said, sitting up so he was straddling the mans waist. Grimmjow raised his brows in shock for only a second before flipping them so Ichigo was underneath him.  
"Are you sure about this Ichigo?" he asked, leaning over him, he sighed grabbing Grimmjow by his hair and pulling him down kissing him.  
"I'm sure Grimm." Grimmjow smiled at him about to kiss his berry again when the door to the loft was slammed open.  
"Oh dear am I interrupting something?" Ichigo groaned going cross-eyed at the voice. His boss had decided to visit herself.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing him quickly, pulling himself out from under Grimmjow. Why was it that the people who annoyed him the most were always disturbing him in the mornings?  
"Yes you are so go away," he ordered, getting off the bed and stomping down the stairs to stop her from coming up. Once Yoruichi got comfortable it was almost impossible to get her to leave, unless work called. Her poor assistant spent most of her day running around looking for this woman.  
"But I wanted to know all about why you're working from home. Kisuke just said you had a man in your bed and that you wanted divorce papers, he wouldn't tell me anything else. So I came to see for myself," she said, walking over to the kitchen, probably in search of booze. He was most likely going to have to call Soi Fon to get rid of her.  
"So what's your name sailor?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder to get a good look at the guy coming down the stairs from his bed.  
"It's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys can stop dropping by so early in the morning and if ya could leave right now. We were in the middle of something really important that I really want to continue," He growled, pushing her off his berry. Finally he'd gotten Ichigo right where he wanted him and this woman had ruined it all, there was no telling if he'd get this chance again.  
"Oh he's a keeper Ichigo, I'll leave for now but don't forget your work Ichi and it better not drop in quality just because you found someone to love," she called, almost singing the words. He groaned slumping against Grimmjow just glad that she was gone.  
"Now shall we continue where we left off?" Ichigo asked, grabbing his shirt to pull him down.  
"Just need to make a call first kay Kitten, then we can do whatever ya want," he said kissing him quickly before pulling out his phone. He watched in silence as Ichigo stomped off all sulky, chuckling at his wife.  
"Hey Shawlong. Bring the entire contents of my work office to my wife's loft, that idiotic driver knows the address. Oh and fire him, just rehire Wonderweis, he might be a terrible driver but he was the best. No I do not care he's almost killed us both twice! Just do it Shawlong," he ordered hanging up. Mornings were a pain in his arse. He sighed rubbing his eyes when something hit the back of his head.  
"What the," he grumbled pulling a shirt off his head. Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo was shirtless.  
"Are you joining me or not?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo lay on his bed panting, enjoying the relaxed feeling his orgasm had left him with.  
"Why in gods name didn't we do this sooner," he muttered, closing his eyes as he curled into Grimmjow's side. Grimm chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.  
"I recall someone being stubborn about the whole thing." He snorted poking Grimmjow in the ribs, hiding a blush. He was right though if he hadn't of been so stubborn about it they could have been doing this much sooner. Grimmjow knew what he was doing in bed, it made him consider keeping the man but he needed more than that.  
"We better get dressed no telling when my people will rock up and knowing our luck it could be soon," Grimmjow murmured, kissing Ichigo on the top of his head, sliding out of the bed and stretching. Ichigo grinned like that cat that got the canary and the cream as he watched him stretch, admiring his strong back and ogling his arse. Grimmjow had amazing body, he went for runs every night while Ichigo worked but that might have been because of how aggressive he was when working.  
"Stop staring and get dressed kitten," Grimmjow said, tossing a grin over his shoulder at his wife, glad he was appreciating the view. It was good that they had an instant physical connection, now they could work on their emotional one. Ichigo groaned grabbing the nearest shirt he could reach from the bed, snagging the corner of Grimmjow's flannel shirt. As he buttoned it up he realised the shirt hung to his knees covering everything, it was massive on him.  
"Maybe I should start working out again," he murmured, Grimmjow wrapped an arm around his waist enjoying the sight of the berry-head in his clothes.  
"That ain't gonna make much difference love, sides ya fine the way ya are Ichi. It would be weird if ya started to bulk up, just try imagining it yerself," he muttered, shaking his head as he set off down the stairs. The only thing Ichigo could actually imagine was his head on the hulks' body; he'd had lean muscles his entire life.  
"Okay I can see what you're getting at, it wasn't a pretty image," he mumbled, climbing out of bed in search of boxers, while he didn't mind wondering around his home in nothing but a shirt, Ichigo had the feeling Grimmjow wouldn't like anyone else seeing him like this. Yawning he dashed down the stairs, grabbing Grimm's arse as he passed him to the fridge in need of a beer since he couldn't smoke. Ichigo had a serene smile on his face, it stayed there up until he passed the mirror and saw the hickeys on his neck and collarbones. The corner of his lips pulled down into his almost permanent scowl, he didn't mind too much but there was no way he would be able to cover it unless he wore a turtleneck, Ichigo hated turtleneck sweaters.  
"GRIMMJOW!" he shouted, spotting that head of blue hair poke out from around the fridge. The guy was just grinning at him, he seemed to realise what had upset his wife this time.  
"Yer mine Ichigo, I love you and that ain't ever gonna change." All his anger left him at once as Grimmjow spoke those words, the more those words were spoken the more weight they had. The man passed him a can of beer as he joined him, wrapping his arm around his slim waist, enjoying the view the mirror presented. They looked good together, Ichigo covered in hickeys wearing his shirt. Smiling, he kissed the sensitive spot just below his ear, making the man shiver.  
"Now finish getting dressed before I ravish ya so thoroughly ya won't be able to move for a week," he threatened, grinning like the devil. That threat left him lightheaded and flushed as his blood rushed down south. He bit his lip to hold in a moan, Grimmjow kissing his neck once before jumping in the shower, whistling.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo hadn't really complied with his orders to get dressed; the red head had thrown on a pair of bike shorts and called it a day. He was currently dozing on the couch as Grimmjow's men brought in the contents of his office.  
"Where would you like your office to be set up Grimmjow-sama?" He turned to his, he didn't really know what to call Shawlong the man had basically raised him in place of his father, assistant and glanced around the loft. Ichigo owned very little furniture so it didn't really matter where but he knew that his feisty red head would throw a fit if he took up to much space.  
"Set it up over there, try and recreate it. Where did the papers on my desk end up Shawlong?" he asked, gesturing towards an empty corner. Shawlong passed him a folder; stating the drawings were in there.  
"Great, take these into Halibel and tell her I want prototypes by Monday."  
"Can you louts keep the noise down, maybe place the boxes on the floor not drop them, I'm trying to sleep here," Ichigo growled, sitting up enough to glare at the men Shawlong had brought with him. Shawlong bowed to him, surprising Ichigo.  
"My apologizes Ichigo-sama. You idiots work quicker and quieter or I will let Grimmjow-sama deal with you for disturbing his wife," he snapped storming over to scold the workers. Grimm snickered moving to sit with Ichigo he did look really tired. Sighing he rested his head on Grimm's lap, muttering about stupid assistants that could never do their jobs properly. Grimmjow snorted at his words, running a hand through strawberry locks.  
"Shawlong does a great job; he just tends to hire crappy people and when he does find someone I like he fires them for being dangerous, which in truth they are but that doesn't bother me," he muttered, leaning over to kiss his wife. Ichigo slung and arm around his neck to deepen it, it was slow and lazy but full of passion.  
"Three months," he muttered, slowly regaining his breath. Grimmjow creased his brows unsure of what he meant.  
"I want to give us three months." He sat there shell shocked at the words that had left his lips, he kissed Ichigo again, murmuring 'I love you,' against his lips.  
"Grimm what in gods name do you do for work?" he asked, sitting up to see what was being brought into his home, it looked like he had ordered his men to move an entire room.  
"Oh I never told ya did I? I own Pantera Ink and am the main fashion designer," he said, blushing and scratching the back of his head. He really didn't like revealing to people that he was the designer behind all those clothes but this was his wife and he wouldn't keep anything from him.  
"Huh, I thought that you worked in bar or something till the other day." That was it? His big reveal and Ichigo didn't really seem to care, it was a weight off his shoulders but still, he expected the man to laugh at him.  
"You'll have to show me some of the original drawings one day Grimm, seeing as how they never release them to the magazines. I've always been curious about what the original concept is behind some of those dresses and now I'll be able to find out."


	12. Chapter 12

Grimmjow bowed in apology again, finally able to close the door and escape from his neighbour and her high screechy voice.  
"I am never complaining about living in your loft ever again," he groaned face planting into his bed, ignoring Ichigo's laughter.  
"Who knew that such a high end apartment had such thin walls," Ichigo commented drawing patterns on his back. Grimmjow groaned, rolling onto his back.  
"I was told that the walls were sound proof, guess the agent lied to me. I didn't think you would be so loud, maybe I should invest in a ball gag," he joked, straddling Ichigo's hip and pinning his wrists above his head.  
"Mmm…. Don't talk about bondage, we don't have time for another round and you're not shameless enough to indulge me." Grimmjow froze staring down at his wife in shock. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. Ichigo didn't seem like the type to willing allow someone else to restrain him. Then again Ichigo seemed to have a high sex drive.  
"If it was what you wanted I would definitely indulge you. Now get dressed," he ordered kissing Ichigo and releasing his hands.  
"Can we not have this dinner with Goat face," he mumbled, shoving a pillow over his face, Grimmjow smirked at him pulling the pillow off his face.  
"You were the one that begged me to join you, plus you said you that you didn't want your old man turning up randomly at our home. So get dressed." He kissed his wife one last time getting off him.  
"I don't even want him knowing I'm in a relationship let alone that I'm married. He'll never leave us alone," he groaned rolling over, giving Grimmjow the perfect view of his ass. Grimm sighed rolling his eyes, picking up Ichigo's pants and tossing them at his berry head.  
"Ya can get dressed or go to dinner naked."  
"I'll get dressed," Ichigo said finally caving and moving off the bed, "But you tell that idiot anything about my drinking habits and you'll be getting really well acquainted with your hand!"  
"If you behave tonight I'll do whatever you want in bed, bondage included." That got him moving.  
"I'll stick with red wine tonight then," he grumbled, getting a kiss on the cheek in return from Grimmjow.  
"Good. I'll drive Kitten, I'm worried you'd crash the car just to get out of dinner," he joked, snatching up the keys before Ichigo could. He could really see his joke becoming a reality with how his berry head was behaving.  
"We'll take a taxi and spend the night here, I can wait till tomorrow for my prize. You'll need a drink or two to deal with Isshin."


	13. Chapter 13

Never in his life had he met a more annoying human being then Isshin Kurosaki. The man was a complete fruit loop. Upon seeing them he tried to sneak attack his son before turning on Grimm who accidently set him flying into a wall in self-defence, who almost called the police until Ichigo explained who he was. Apparently it was normal behaviour for the man. Within seconds of sitting down he'd ordered a jack and coke, ignoring the snickers that came from his berry head.  
"So Grimmjow how did you manage to capture my boys heart?" He asked, glancing at the pair over his menu, Ichigo sulking in his chair.  
"We met while we were in Vegas, I was there for work and Ichigo was attending a writers award ceremony. Both of us we're celebrating in the same in the same hotel and then one thing led to another and we ended up married before the night had ended. I haven't caught Ichigo's heart yet but I intend to," Grimmjow explained, surprising Ichigo with how much detail he went into. Ichigo had intended to keep it a secret that they were married from him for as long as possible. Not because he was embarrassed by it but because his father would put in his two cents, sometimes what he said could be useful and positive but he had a feeling this wasn't going to be one of those days.  
"And you both agreed just like that? Ichigo I thought I taught you better then that," he chided.  
"Your drinks sirs." The waiter was such a welcomed interruption, upon tasting the wine Ichigo asked for the rest of the bottle to be brought to the table.  
"Of course, have you decided upon your orders yet or would you like another minute to think?" he asked, tablet in hand.  
"Yes, what about you Isshin?" Grimmjow asked, hoping he was ready. When the older man nodded he told the waiter what Ichigo and he wanted, Isshin surprised that his son had let this man chose his meal.  
"I shall have the steak as well, medium please." The waiter nodded with a smile, informing them of the wait time before leaving.  
"It's not like we didn't know each other goat face," Ichigo huffed, almost downing his glass of wine in seconds, glad when the waiter returned with the bottle refilling his glass before placing it on the table and departing.  
"And when have I ever done as you said, I would have been a doctor if I ever did as I was told."  
"The fact that you gave up med school to be a columnist is some silly newspaper is still a great disappointment to me, even though I knew that it wasn't something you wanted to do. I regret forcing that path upon you." So Ichigo had been a medical student once then.  
"Ichigo and I were in high school together," Grimmjow said, taking the attention off Ichigo and his career choices.  
"And it was your son that proposed, granted we were both very drunk, I knew that I would never have another opportunity to start a relationship with Ichigo so I agreed. I love Ichigo and I intend to love him for the rest of my life, even if he never returns those feelings," He said, grabbing Ichigo's hand and staring into his chocolate brown eyes.  
"He makes me happy goat face and if you can't accept that then you can fuck off out of my life." Isshin glanced between the pair throwing up his hands with a smile, a small sigh escaping him.  
"I just wanted to be sure, you boys have my blessing and I hope you come home for Christmas, Yuzu misses you. I cannot wait to tell your mother that you're married," he said, tearing up a little. Ichigo almost spat out his wine at the mention of his mother, wondering if Isshin still insisted on displaying the poster he had made of her.  
"Dad please tell me you mean to visit her grave and that you've taken the poster down," he asked. No way in hell was Ichigo bringing Grimmjow home for the holidays if that poster was still up.  
"Since you moved out and we have a spare room I have moved her from the living room to what was once your bedroom and placed her ashes and shrine in there."  
They were not going home for the holidays.


End file.
